


Morning

by Mixk



Series: Feel Again [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163906">Home</a>. Herc and Raleigh announce the news to Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/gifts).



> A very late birthday fic for you, menel. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. It might spoil you if you haven't read the rest yet though, giving you a heads up!

Herc wakes up to find Raleigh's face a few inches away from him, sleeping soundly still, his breaths tickling Herc's skin. This is only the second night Herc's slept with Raleigh, and he still has a hard time believing he will get to wake up to this sight every morning for the rest of his life. Herc rolls on his back and stretches, every muscle in his body relaxed, his mind at peace with the sound of the waves outside to fill in the silence. He leans back on his side to face Raleigh again—he would be a fool not to seize the opportunity to admire a sleeping Raleigh, because the latter does look gorgeous in his sleep. Raleigh's hair is getting a bit long, the blond strands that falls over his forehead almost reaching his eyebrows, which Herc likes best. Raleigh likes to keep his hair short—he still looks incredible, of course—but Herc loves running his fingers through Raleigh's soft locks, as he is doing right now. Raleigh hasn't shaved for a couple of days, bright stubble peppering his face, making Herc unable to stop himself from dropping a few kisses along Raleigh's jaw.

"Mmhh."

Raleigh hums, a content smile stretching over his face, eyes still closed as Herc's lips move to Raleigh's. Their legs tangle together, the light silk sheet having slipped down to their hips, and a cool breeze coming through the ajar glass doors caresses Herc's skin.

"Morning," Raleigh mumbles, blue eyes blinking awake to meet Herc's.

"Morning," Herc returns, full grin on display now, and drops another kiss on Raleigh's lips before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Raleigh groans, reaching for Herc's hand in vain, sleep slowing his movements. 

"Chuck is going to wake up soon, I wanted to bring him breakfast to bed," Herc tells Raleigh, stepping in the bathroom to freshen up. Raleigh isn't far behind, coming up behind Herc just as he's done brushing his teeth, arms wrapping around Herc's waist.

"I'll help you, Chuck's getting difficult with his breakfast orders," Raleigh says, kissing Herc's shoulder. "How about a quickie in the shower?"

"How can I say no to that?" Herc replies, turning his head to kiss Raleigh fully, hand finding the latter's to drag him into the shower cabin. 

—————————————————

Raleigh ends up making French toast, which is Chuck's current breakfast of choice—Herc's told Raleigh countless of times that he's putting himself in those situations with Chuck, for indulging the latter's crazy cravings—while Herc mostly watches Raleigh in the kitchen, pretending to help. He holds the tray to his son's room though, with Raleigh in tow. He and Raleigh decided they would tell Chuck this morning together, seeing no point in delaying it further. Herc has no idea how his son's going to react to this. He knows Chuck loves Raleigh, knows that Chuck has fully accepted Raleigh into his life, and so is hoping for a happy reaction. Though really, you can never know for certain with kids—especially with Chuck. 

They enter Chuck's room quietly, sitting down on either side of the bed as Herc sets the tray down. He smiles fondly as Chuck wakes almost instantly—Chuck always has been a light sleeper, he takes it from Herc—probably stirred from the sweet smell coming from the plate above him. 

"Breakfast is ready," Herc says.

"Cool!" Chuck exclaims as he sits up, prompting Herc to hold the tray to keep it from being thrown over. Chuck digs in, drinking his hot chocolate before picking the cut up pieces of toast from his plate, barely paying them any attention. 

"How's it taste, Chuckles?" Raleigh asks as he takes hold of Herc's hand, gaze fixed on Chuck, Herc notices when he looks up at his fiancé. Raleigh's nervous, he realizes, and so he squeezes Raleigh's hand. 

"Awesome," Chuck replies, mouth full, finally glancing up from his plate to look at them. "What's going on?"

 _Very smart kid, indeed_ , Herc thinks proudly. "Raleigh and I have some news to tell you."

"Are you getting married?"

The question takes Herc aback, silence following it as all three of them keep glancing at each other back and forth, until finally Herc bursts out laughing. He really should have expected it from his son, and he can't help ruffling Chuck's hair fondly.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Herc answers his son, not letting go of Raleigh's hand as he senses the latter tensing.

"We want you to be ok with this though, and unless you are we won't—"

"That's great!" Chuck cuts Raleigh off as he jumps on the bed, and Herc barely has time to put the tray away to the floor before it falls over. "My wish came true!"

"You wished for this?" Raleigh asks, sounding surprised when Chuck wraps his tiny arms around Raleigh's waist, the sight making Herc feel warm all over. He had hoped for this outcome, but seeing it all actually play out is something else, more overwhelming than he thought. He settles back down on the bed, hand on his son's shoulder.

"At my birthday? You told me to make a wish when I blew the candles," Chuck replies, turning around to face Herc, a radiant smile on his face. "Does this mean Raleigh's going to stay with us forever?"

Herc exchanges a glance with Raleigh, the latter finally relaxing into a grin, and in that one second he can picture his whole future with his family. Raleigh spending afternoons helping Chuck do his homework while Herc prepares dinner. He and Raleigh taking Chuck upstate camping for the first time. Chuck's first plane trip. Chuck's college graduation. Herc reels from the joy and excitement of the life ahead of them, and can't remember the last time he'd looked forward to the future like this. With Raleigh looking at him with so much love in his eyes, Herc answers Chuck with something stronger than faith and conviction combined.

"Yes it does."


End file.
